


The Taste of You

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Your unique ability is more of a party trick than a superpower.  That is, until the day you use it on Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772437
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	The Taste of You

**Bucky Barnes x Reader**

**Summary** – Your unique ability is more of a party trick than a superpower. That is, until the day you use it on Bucky Barnes.

**Warnings** – Fluff. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 1.4K

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

"Mmm," YN all but moaned as she tasted a bite of the pancakes Tony had placed before her. "Good call on making breakfast for dinner—these are delicious, but did you add vinegar to the batter?"

"What?" Nat asked with a look of disgust on her face. "Why in the world would he do that?"

"It reacts with the baking soda and makes them fluffy," he explained to Nat before turning to YN with a confused look. "How'd ya know?" 

"It's a thing I can do," she said with a shrug as she took another bite. "I can tell you the ingredients in everything I eat."

"Seriously? Like anything?" Nat asked, immediately intrigued.

YN nodded and gave her a smile. "Anything."

Tony and Nat shared a look before he turned around and grabbed a cookie from the jar on the counter. "Wanda made these this morning. Tell me what's in them."

YN took the cookie and stared at it for a moment. "Did she tell you you could have one?"

"They're in the cookie jar," Tony pointed out. "They're fair game."

YN couldn't fault his logic and with another shrug, took a bite. "Hmm. These look and smell like snickerdoodles, but she doctored the recipe."

"Do you know what's in them?" Nat asked Tony.

"Yep," he said. "I helped her taste test them."

"I can taste the cinnamon and sugar, but there's also allspice, ginger, and cardamom," YN announced after a moment.

"Wanda told you what she put in them, didn't she?" Nat asked, still not believing YN.

Tony shook his head. "No she didn't. YN wasn't even here when Wanda was baking them."

"How have we never heard of this talent of yours before now?" Nat asked.

"I don't know, I guess it never came up."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of loud voices and raucous laughter coming from the elevator.

"They're back," Nat said as she rolled her eyes.

"Quiet time for the adults is now over," Tony added with a shake of his head.

Bucky had Sam in a headlock as they walked into the kitchen. Steve was following behind looking like a stressed out father who'd gotten stuck with his kids all day at an amusement park.

"Did you boys have fun?" YN asked.

Sam freed himself from Bucky's grasp and picked up what was left of YN's pancake—shoving it in his mouth before she could offer a word of protest.

Bucky smacked the back of Sam's head before turning to YN. "Yeah, we had a great time."

"The Yankees ended up beating the Sox in the bottom of the ninth," Steve added with a huge smile.

Nat had suggested the three baseball lovers head to the local bar to watch the game so the rest of them could have a peaceful Saturday evening. They knew they tended to get carried away watching the game, so, feeling ashamed of their behavior, they'd taken Nat's suggestion and headed to the little town a few miles away from the compound.

"What exciting things did you guys get up to while we were gone?" Sam asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"We learned something new about YN," Tony said with a wink in her direction.

The three guys looked confused for a moment.

"What was that?" Steve finally asked.

"Yeah, do tell," Sam added as he playfully narrowed his eyes at YN.

"Turns out our girl here is an expert at identifying different foods," Nat explained with a nod in YN's direction.

"What does that even mean?" Bucky asked, looking confused.

"What did you have for dinner?" Nat asked Bucky.

"I had a burger, why?"

"Well, YN can tell you everything you had on that burger," Tony said with a grin.

Bucky turned to YN. "Okay, then. Tell me what was on my burger."

YN let out a sigh. "That's not how it works. I'm not psychic—I have to taste it first."

Sam snorted. "You guys are full of shit. Y'all made that up."

For some reason, YN took offense at Sam's insinuation that she was lying. She knew she shouldn't let him goad her into doing something stupid, but she hated being called a liar.

"Fine," YN said. "I'll prove it."

Without truly thinking of the consequences of her actions, she grabbed Bucky's shirt and pulled him to her. She could tell from the way he froze up that he hadn't been expecting her to kiss him, but after a few seconds he loosened up and started kissing her back.

The kiss had left her a little breathless—which she hadn't been expecting—so she willed her heart to stop racing so she could put Sam Wilson in his place.

"It was a bacon cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, and onion," she announced proudly. "He added a little bit of ketchup and a lot of mayo. . .a side of pub-style chips with ranch dipping sauce, and a Sam Adams Pale Ale if I'm not mistaken."

Steve's jaw dropped open in surprise as the others all stared at her with wide eyes.

"You got all of that from a kiss?" Sam asked.

YN felt embarrassment wash over her. Had she really just kissed Bucky? Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she saw him staring at her in disbelief and she immediately felt guilty for pretty much assaulting him in the middle of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quietly before turning and leaving the room.

As she shut the door to her bedroom, she leaned back against it and banged her head a few times. She'd been so stupid to let Sam get under her skin, and now she'd never be able to look Bucky in the eye again. With a groan, she walked over to her bed and fell down face first.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there feeling sorry for herself, but as the minutes passed by she couldn't shake the humiliation that washed over her in waves. When she heard the soft knock on her door, she almost ignored it. Most likely, it was Steve coming to give her a comforting dad talk and she really wasn't up for it at the moment.

When the knock sounded again, she let out a deep breath and got up to answer it. It didn't look like Steve was taking no for an answer this time.

"I don't need a pep talk, Steve," she said as she opened the door.

Her stomach dropped when she saw that it wasn't Steve on the other side.

"I brought you something," Bucky said with a smile.

She looked down, but he had his hands hidden behind his back.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" she asked, almost too terrified to find out.

"You tell me," he insisted as he gave her a long look.

"How am I supposed to know?"

He gave her a smirk and rolled his eyes. Her stomach fell again, but this time it wasn't dread or embarrassment. How did he make an eye roll look so sexy? With her libido raging, it took her a few moments to figure out what he was implying.

Reaching out to cup his jaw, she waited a second to see if she'd misread the situation. When he didn't pull away, she leaned in, but stopped just before their lips met.

"What game are you playing?" she asked as she stared into the blue-grey depths of his eyes.

"Don't lie," he warned as he nipped at her bottom lip. "You enjoyed that kiss just as much as I did."

She couldn't deny the fact that she was elated to hear that she hadn't been the only one affected by the kiss. Without wasting anymore time, she brought her lips crashing down on his so she could get another taste of him.

Before they could completely lose themselves in the kiss, he slowly started backing her into the room—kicking the door closed behind him.

Pulling away to catch her breath, she stared at him with eyes wide with passion. "You brought me champagne and Belgian chocolates?"

Shaking his head, he pulled his hands from behind his back. "That's an extremely interesting talent you have, Agent YLN."

She looked down at the bottle of wine and the chocolates before giving him a sultry smile. "That's not the only talent I have, Sergeant Barnes."

_______________

_Thank you for reading Day 22 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not really sure if having this ability would make you a prodigy, but oh well, it was fun to write something fun and flirty! What did you think of the ending? I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
